KYSSEN
by Smaragd1
Summary: One-shot om Remus och Sirius med överraskande slut.Tågresa till skolan. Slash very light, därför T.


Disclaimer: Jo Rowling, berörda förlag och övriga, äger Harry Potter och de miljöerna. Det här en 'non-profit' one-shot, skriven för att roa mig själv och förhoppningsvis andra. Min påhittade handling här och mina ord är mina. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------

En liten 'slash light' om Remus och Sirius.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

KYSSEN

Sista resan mot Hogwarts innan slutexamen. Men hela vårterminen låg förstås framför honom innan dess. Hårda studier. Han ville gärna ha så bra betyg som möjligt. Hade haft all jäklighet emot sig genom livet. Även med utmärkta betyg i bagaget var det säkerligen ingen lysande framtid som väntade honom efter skolan. Ingen vanlig relation med det motsatta könet heller. Inget hopp om äkta kärlek. För vilken normal kvinna/häxa älskar en halv trollkarl? En till hälften varulv, till hälften trollkarl.  
Visst hade någon tjej försökt flirta lite ibland men hade hållit säkerhetsavstånd. Han hade väl fått konstiga rykten runt sin person.  
Han var lite magerlagd, med långt ganska ljust hår som aldrig ville ligga still i någon frisyr. Halvluggen hängde över ena ögat som vanligt. Han skulle behövt hårspännen, men hur skulle det sett ut om han fäst en tjusig hårnål i luggen? Var tvungen att flina lite för sig själv trots de annars dystra tankarna som snurrade runt i huvudet. Han kunde höra gliringarna från både killar och tjejer.

Han hade varit försenad. Hoppat på tåget och satt sig i den allra sista kupén som otroligt nog var helt tom. Skönt! Konstigt nog, eller förklarligt nog kanske, fick han också sitta där helt ensam fortsättningsvis. Men han var väl ende eftersläntraren. I kupéerna framför honom satt nästan idel par. Han hade snabbkikat in i några kupéer. Det hade funnits lediga platser bredvid James och Lily, men där ville han inte slå sig ner ensam. Som ett femte hjul under vagnen. Sitta där och stirra ut genom fönstret, se vinterns tristess, kalla snöflingor singla ner, skorstensrök virvla upp från hus där lyckliga familjer bodde och tvingas känna sig dubbelt så ensam som vanligt. Han var en märkt ung man, men han var ju van nu. Han gick aldrig in till vännerna utan passerade helt enkelt snabbt förbi i tågkorridoren. De hade också bara haft ögon för varandra, Lily och James, och skulle inte sett honom i vilket fall. Så han slog sig ner ensam i den bakre vagnens sista kupé. Drog för gardinerna till dörren efter en stund. Tänkte göra det för fönstret också och slänga sig ner för att sova en stund. Han kände sig onekligen jädrigt trött. Såg lite hålögd ut. Det hade varit särskilt jobbigt runt sista fullmånen och han hade mått illa. Nu var det hyfsat igen, men krafterna hade inte återvänt fullt ut. Skulle det någonsin i framtiden komma någon riktig lindring eller bot ur magiska flaskor mot 'varulvsförbannelsen'? Någon trollkarl som var skicklig nog att brygga en brygd som hjälpte? Nej, knappast. Han kunde bara invänta en ganska tröstlös framtid.

Dörren sköts plötsligt upp och Sirius stod i öppningen. Han släntrade in på sitt nonchalanta sätt och slängde sig ner på sätet mitt emot. Tittade uppmärksamt på Remus.  
- Slår mig ner hos dig. Att sitta i någon annan kupé verkar inte fullt så kul. Är ju parsamling, om man så säger. Hångeltime. Blir lite knepigt att sitta ensam för någon som i och för sig är väldigt snygg och välbyggd, men trots det är singel. Förstår att du kände likadant. Hur är det egentligen, Moony? Du ser lite blek ut. Problem runt senaste fullmånen?  
- Mmm, det kan man nog lugnt säga.  
Sirius slängde åt honom en honungsöl och korkade upp en egen. Studerade honom med stor ömhet i blicken. De var ju gamla polare och bästisar. Nu för tiden var det inte så roligt att hänga runt James längre eftersom han bara hade ögon för en viss person vars förnamn började med den tolfte bokstaven i alfabetet.  
- Skit att plötsligt alla verkat ha bildat par! Någon sorts vinterepedemi möjligen? Jullovssjuka?  
Han tittade frågande på Moony med glimten i ögat, men denne satt försjunken i tankar.

- Du Tramptass, hur skulle jag klarat tiden i skolan utan dig, speciellt dig? frågade Remus rakt ut i luften. De andra har ju också funnits där för mig, men du har varit något alldeles extra. Blir tomt utan dig när vi slutat skolan. Du har åkt på både mina hugg och klösningar. Att du orkat! Och aldrig har du klagat.  
- Äh, men bli inte soft nu, Moony. Jag klarade mig bra i min hundkostymering, eller hur? Var snabb att slänga mig undan. Du vet väl att jag skulle göra allt för dig!  
Lupin tittade ganska förvånat på honom innan Sirius fortsatte.  
- Ja, har du inte känt på dig något? Sirius fortsatte att titta uppmärksamt, men försiktigt åt hans håll. - Du vet vad jag menar? Om du känner efter. Har inte du brukat titta lite speciellt på mig också, när du trott att jag inte märkt det. Här ta en öl till. Har av en händelse några pumpapastejer också. Han fyrade av ett brett leende.  
Lupin nästan snyftade till av den oväntade omtänksamheten och begynnande intimiteten. Det var nästan aldrig någon som brydde sig och månade om honom nu för tiden utom Sirius. Lily och James hade fullt upp med varandra. Rektorn tittade förstås till honom ibland, men det var en annan sak. Och Snivellus hade naturligtvis anat hans hemlighet. Han var ju långt ifrån korkad, Snape.

Remus visste inte vad han skulle säga nu. Var lite besvärad också, men visst kände han något alldeles extra för Sirius. Inte bara som en vanlig kompis. Helst ville han inte fundera vidare på den saken. Verkade ganska småkonstigt och opassande rent av.  
- Jag tror du blev lite generad, sa Sirius med ett retsamt småleende. Lupin nästan rodnade så smått. Sirius slog sig ner på samma säte och räckte över en pastej. De mumsade så sakta, småkikade på varandra och drack sin honungsöl.  
- Lupin, har du aldrig funderat någon gång, fast du kanske aldrig velat erkänna det ens för dig själv, har du aldrig tänkt på hur det skulle kännas att kyssa en man?  
Remus svalde och kunde känna sitt hjärta slå lite snabbare, hade nästan glömt hur man andas. Orkade knappt svara.  
Sirius smekte honom över håret och drog i en hårlock, den som hängde över hans högra öga.  
- Jag tycker du ska sluta med det där, Tramptass, sa Remus halvkvävt men utan större övertygelse. Du m-enar alltså att vi skull-e testa? Att du vill det?  
- Testa gör väl inget, vi är ju myndiga, sa Sirius med glimten i ögonvrån. Vi kanske avskyr det, och då vet vi ju det sedan, eller hur? Eller också gillar vi det. Han böjde sig mot Remus och slickade på hans underläpp och kysste honom försiktigt. Höll upp och kollade Remus reaktion.  
- Hur kändes det där? Var ju ingen riktig kyss förstås. Men kände du något alls?  
- Jo, mja, mmm, det var väl inte helt oangenämt. Lite annorlunda. Bäst att känna efter lite mera, eller hur?  
Sirius skrattade och reste sig. Drog upp Remus efter sig och tryckte honom mot sig. Nu deltog faktiskt Remus också, de fortsatte försiktigt och Remus lirkade in sin tunga i Sirius mun, som villigt öppnade den lite lagom. Deras tungor slingrade sig om varandra och Sirius nafsade försiktigt.  
Remus kände inget tvingande i kyssen, men det var definitivt inte samma känsla som att kyssa en tjej. Det här var kraftfullare, men precis lika skönt. Annorlunda. Han suckade och gnydde till lite av välbehag och kände trycket av Sirius hårda svullnad mot sig. Nu blev det hela allvarligare. Vad skulle han göra? Men det kändes onekligen rätt upphetsande. Han trodde han var på väg att svimma och skulle precis...

Dörren rycktes snabbt upp och där i ingången stod Severus Snape och stirrade på dem med förvånade ögon och öppen mun. Tills ett snett hånleende började spridas över hans läppar. Ögonbrynen höjdes: Men, men, men, ser man på! Moony, Padfoot! För det kallas ni visst, sa han föraktfullt. Nu hade han fått en hållhake på de söta tu och det alldeles gratis. Han skrockade tyst innan han smög igen kupédörren och lämnade dem åt sitt öde, sina funderingar, sina skumma förehavanden. Nu borde han verkligen kunna få en lugn vårtermin, annars...


End file.
